


friday night loving

by kenzsza



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Please don't actually do this in a drive in I want to go to one, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzsza/pseuds/kenzsza
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus watch a movie at a drive-in and do nothing else incriminating at all.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146224
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	friday night loving

Patroclus has two ticket stubs shoved in his face while he's trying to study in the library. He doesn't need to look to see who has disturbed his peace, for this is the third time in twenty minutes Patroclus has had his focus taken away from his work. 

"What am I looking at right now?" he asks, pen poised to make another flashcard to add to his growing stack beside him. 

Achilles is practically bouncing out of his seat. "A drive-in movie!" he exclaims. A few students complain and shush him angrily. "It's this Friday," he continues in a loud whisper. "I thought since you'd be done with your exam, you'd like a break for your mind." 

Well, that sounded dreadfully romantic. Patroclus wouldn't take Achilles as the type to be very good at sweet gestures like this. What would they be seeing? The Notebook? Fifty First Dates? 

He squints at the name of the movie on the tickets, tilting his head to one side to read the tiny print. "Nightmare on Elm Street?" Romantic his ass. Nevermind, that sounded right up Achilles' alley. Blood and monsters and fighting? It was like a wet dream for him. 

"It'll be fun!" Achilles is hushed again. He leans in closer to Patroclus until they're only a few inches apart. "It's a classic, you know? We can take my pick-up truck, buy some popcorn and snacks, maybe lay out some blankets on the bed…" 

Patroclus catches on almost immediately. If Achilles was anything, he was always very transparent with his intentions. "You want to fuck in the back of your truck in public."

"I want to fuck in the back of my truck in public," Achilles agrees joyfully. 

… 

The more Patroclus thinks about it, the more he realizes Achilles had actually thought this through quite well. 

For one, he'd cleaned the bed of his truck only the weekend before, much to Patroclus' delight. It meant a nice show of Achilles shirtless and soaking wet. They'd almost gotten kicked out of the manual car wash for running around aiming the hose at each other and throwing sponges. 

When Patroclus had asked why he even bothered cleaning it, his boyfriend only shrugged with a smile. "It was time, you know?" Patroclus did not know as he couldn't remember the last time he had his car's oil changed much less washed the exterior, but he nodded anyways. He'd been confused when Achilles asked if the bed was to his standards, but it made more sense now. 

Second, the movie was a horror movie. Lots of screaming, lots of noise to mask _other_ sounds that may disrupt viewers. Patroclus wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to stay in the mood when people were getting brutally murdered on a big screen, but he'd try for Achilles' sake. 

At least the drive is a long one in case they get caught. Patroclus would rather his fellow students not know him as the guy arrested for public indecency. He leans his head against the window and watches the trees pass by with mild interest. Achilles has one hand on his thigh possessively- it was one of the reasons Patroclus liked riding in the car with him so often. His fingers would curl into Patroclus' leg and creep up just high enough to not be considered sexual. 

Achilles is bursting with excitement, a wide grin on his face and his fingers tapping the steering wheel to a song on the radio. "So is this some kind of kink you're into?" Patroclus asks, a little amused. To be truthful, he was nervous but also, every nerve in his body felt electrified. Achilles' elation was starting to rub off on him. 

"Ah, I don't know if I'd call it that," his boyfriend replies with a small laugh. He squeezes Patroclus' thigh, and Patroclus shivers at the feeling. "Just something I thought might be a nice change of pace." 

How much of a change of pace could they possibly need? Every day brought something new and exciting when he was with Achilles. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to ever keep up when his boyfriend lived life in the fast lane. But Patroclus had to admit he needed some time off of school, and this seemed like just the right distraction. His head was still swimming with too much information crammed in such a short amount of time. 

They pull into the gravel road that leads to the drive-in. Already, Patroclus can see a huge empty screen and some cars parked in the marked spaces. The sun is setting behind the trees and the sky is quickly growing dark, the first stars shining against the inky black like white pinpricks. Patroclus' heart races with anticipation. They were really doing this, huh?

Achilles parks his truck as far away from everyone else as possible, in the back corner near the cover of dense foliage. He hops out of the driver's seat and rushes to Patroclus' side to open his door for him. It's embarrassing to be treated like some kind of maiden, but it's also kind of cute and that's enough for Patroclus to endure it. He takes Achilles by the hand and steps out onto the uneven ground. 

They'd checked and double checked they had everything they needed before coming. Achilles climbs into the bed and spreads out some blankets to make the hard surface more bearable, and Patroclus contributes a few pillows, a bag of popcorn, and a two liter. Patroclus can feel his face heating up when he pulls a bottle of lube and a few condoms from the cup holder in the truck. It feels like he's committing a terrible crime, and he can't help but try to shield them from view when he passes them up to his boyfriend. 

"You're adorable, you know that?" Achilles asks. He shakes his head fondly at Patroclus. "As if we're the only people doing this."

"We can at least be courteous," Patroclus grumbles. He didn't like thinking of other people having sex in the parking lot. A little hypocritical, but it sort of dampened the thrill of it all to know others had the same idea. "We aren't animals."

Achilles holds a hand down, and Patroclus grabs it. He's hoisted into the bed with minimal effort. Sometimes it made Patroclus' head reel with just how strong his boyfriend was. 

They sit together on the floor of the bed as Achilles puffs out the pillows to his liking. Patroclus feels so exposed, as if everyone could see him. He huddles close to Achilles and puts his chin on his shoulder. "All good?" Achilles asks, one arm snaking around Patroclus' waist. As always, he respects Patroclus' boundaries and ensures he doesn't cross any lines. It's sweet in the cruelest way. It makes Patroclus go against his better judgements so he couldn't disappoint him. 

He swallows his reservations and nods. Achilles would never do something that would put them in danger, right? "All good." His boyfriend presses a kiss to his temple, and Patroclus tries to will away the knot that's formed in his gut. It would be fun, he reassures himself. He just needed to stop being so in his own head.

The street lamps in the lot dim as the projector heats up, and Patroclus realizes for the first time how dark it's gotten. He can barely see the usual glint in Achilles' eyes, much less any of the other moviegoers. It settles his nerves for now. 

Patroclus knows how Achilles likes things. Very quickly they'd figured each other out, discovered each other's preferences and what would only be done once in a blue moon. So he knows Achilles waits for him to make a move. He can see it in how his boyfriend looks at his lips longingly, how his fingers curl into a fist on his lap to keep his hands from wandering too far. 

He grabs Achilles by the back of the neck and kisses him. Sweetly at first, to set the mood. As always, Achilles follows his lead almost obediently. He's submissive, sighing happily through his nose as his eyes flutter shut. Patroclus wants so desperately to take care of him that it breaks him in two. He pulls at Achilles' lower lip with his teeth, penetrates his mouth with his tongue and takes it as his own. Achilles can only moan in response and hang onto the front of Patroclus' shirt. 

The screen lights up in a blinding white light, and Patroclus' eyes fly open in a panic. Everything is illuminated once more in the false daylight, so very visible. 

Achilles whines when Patroclus stops kissing him, gasping against his pursed lips. "Pat," he whispers. He manages to crack open his eyes. There must be lingering fear on Patroclus' face, because he pulls away just a bit. "We don't have to do this-" 

Patroclus decides he's tired of being the sensible one. It's a terribly boring job. 

He throws himself into Achilles and slams their mouths together. Achilles gives a muffled noise in surprise as he topples backwards. Patroclus pushes his tongue through Achilles’ lips once more. Fuck it if anyone heard. They'd know Achilles belonged to him, that he was taken and locked away in someone else's heart. What could possibly be wrong with that? 

Achilles is helpless. His legs fall open, and Patroclus climbs between them and fits their bodies together like two puzzle pieces joining as one. He knots his hands in golden curls and pulls the way he knows Achilles likes. Achilles lets out a strangled moan, his head tipping back in pleasure. 

The movie begins as Patroclus is sucking a hickey onto Achilles' throat. There's the usual horror movie shtick: scary music, an unsettling chase scene. Patroclus begins to look up as it plays, but Achilles holds him in place with a hand between his shoulder blades and his thighs pressing tightly into Patroclus' hips. The column of his throat bobs as Achilles swallows. 

Patroclus leans back and observes his work with pride. Achilles' body is a blank canvas, devoid of any imperfections and just waiting to be marked. His teeth leave behind a red patch not unlike a spot of paint on Achilles' tanned skin. 

He's spooked from his admiration by the sound of creaking metal. Achilles props himself up on his elbows and follows Patroclus gaze' toward the source of the sound. His boyfriend snickers, tilting his head back and smiling at the night sky. "It's like I said: weren't the only ones with this idea."

Patroclus watches a sleek looking Mustang rattle and shake. The lights are off on the inside so he's spared from knowing too much, but it's pretty obvious what the passengers are up to by the foggy windows and the handprints. "Some people just don't have any class," he huffs. 

Achilles lays back down and drags Patroclus with him with an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, and we do?" he asks, amused. Patroclus wants to melt into the ground at Achilles' gentle smile. He looks up at him as if he's the most beautiful man in the world. It's absurd considering it was Achilles doing the staring. Patroclus could gaze at him all day and still find new things to capture his attention and knock him off his feet. 

"We are," Patroclus says. He cups Achilles' face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. His boyfriend exhales, eyelids fluttering at the contact. "Fucking in the car is so high school, you know? This is a whole step up. We're much better than that."

"Mhm." Achilles is looking down at Patroclus' lips, green eyes dark with desire. The intensity in his gaze is that which is only reserved for when he's with Patroclus, when he wants nothing more than to be devoured whole. 

"You're not listening to me."

"No, no, I am. Something about us fucking, if I heard correctly." Patroclus squints at Achilles' widening grin. "Which I most certainly did. Last I checked my hearing is perfect."

Patroclus rolls his eyes and bridges the short distance for their lips to meet once more. 

Achilles is wearing too many clothes, Patroclus decides. He pushes Achilles' jacket off his shoulders and pulls his shirt up. His exposed abdomen is an intoxicating sight to witness. Higher up, his nipples are already hard from the cold air. All Patroclus can do is stare. 

"Patroclus." Achilles takes him by the wrist. Patroclus glances back up into his eyes. His boyfriend's face is stained with a red blush that spreads from the tips of his ears down to a messy splotch on his chest. "You have that look." 

"What look?" Patroclus brushes his fingers along the curve of Achilles' cheek. He can't look anywhere else but Achilles' green gaze even as he traces the path from his dimple to his temple. 

Achilles tilts his head into Patroclus' hand. "Like you're thinking hard about something." 

Maybe Patroclus was. His mind didn't wander very far from Achilles these days. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Patroclus felt unwhole without his golden boy. He'd dream Achilles would burst through the doors at work and carry him away in his strong arms, or he'd climb through his apartment window in the middle of the night and kiss him senseless. Every moment could be made better if Achilles was at his side. Patroclus would be the first to admit he was a hopeless romantic. He was just lucky he'd found someone that was as much of a sap as he was. 

There's so many words, but none of them would ever come together the right way to tell Achilles how much he meant to Patroclus. "I was thinking about how much I love you," Patroclus says softly, a secret for only the boy he desires most in the world. 

"Oh?" Achilles smiles brilliantly as the moon shining overhead. "And what about me do you love, exactly?" 

Patroclus thinks it would be easier to list the things he didn't love, like Achilles stealing the blankets when the AC kicked on in Patroclus' apartment or how he'd get into senseless arguments with his friends while Patroclus stood by helplessly. The list was short, countable on one hand. 

"You know," he says. Patroclus spreads a hand across Achilles' abdomen. His muscles are firm under his palm, unlike the softness of Patroclus' own body. "This."

Achilles grins wider, a cheshire smile. "My six-pack?" He's unbearably handsome and he knows it. He's well aware of the effect he has on Patroclus. 

Patroclus snorts and continues. His hand goes higher, covering Achilles' heart. "And this." He adores his personality, the honesty some might mistake for naivety and the wonder Achilles had for life. Achilles could be terribly stubborn and headstrong, sure, but with Patroclus he tries to be patient. He’s the best version of himself when they’re together, Achilles had admitted once as they were falling asleep. Patroclus isn’t sure that’s true. How much of an influence could he possibly have on someone so independent and free?

His boyfriend covers his hand with his own. Achilles gazes up at Patroclus as if he hung the moon in the night sky. 

With their joined hands, Patroclus moves to Achilles' face. He cups his cheek. "And this." It was incredibly unfair that Achilles had such perfect skin free of blemishes, that his features were beautiful and slender not much unlike a girl's. There's no stubble like Patroclus dealt with, and there's only the lightest spatter of freckles across his nose from training in the sun. 

Achilles closes his eyes. It would be a much more tender moment if there wasn't the screaming of the female protagonist in the background and the villain's maniacal laughter. 

Patroclus traces his thumb along Achilles' bottom lip. It's plump and swollen from kissing and slick with spit. "And this," he whispers. Achilles' clever tongue, the compliments he'd bestow upon him with no second thought. There was never any hesitation, no embarrassment, and Patroclus can't help but envy his confidence. He’s more sheepish when he's in public with Achilles. People could see, people could hear. Patroclus wasn't ashamed to be with Achilles- never that, but he couldn't help his fears no matter how silly they were. 

He must be doing something right, because Achilles seems at a loss for words for once. Achilles looks up at Patroclus in wonder, lips parted around his thumb. "How did I ever find you?" he finally murmurs against the pad of Patroclus' finger. 

"Well, first you were pretty awful at math," Patroclus teases. 

"There's my terrible boyfriend I know and love," Achilles sighs. He presses a kiss to Patroclus' thumb. Patroclus can't help but smile. To be fair, he wouldn't be so mean if Achilles wasn't just so easy to poke fun at. 

However, Achilles always seems to have the upper hand. With no warning, he closes his lips around Patroclus' thumb and sucks. A low moan rumbles deep in his throat as if nothing tastes better than Patroclus' finger in his mouth. It sets off something carnal in Patroclus. His dick twitches in his pants as he presses his thumb deeper into the cavern of Achilles' mouth. 

Patroclus shudders. He yearns for Achilles, to hold him in his arms and take him as his own. He's so devastatingly beautiful and Patroclus is not immune to the desire that's settled deep in his bones. 

He slides a hand between Achilles' legs and rubs the bulge between his thighs. Achilles' head falls backwards with a high pitched whine, Patroclus' thumb still in his mouth. He's hard in Patroclus' palm, an obvious tent in the front of his jeans. Patroclus tuts softly. It looks painful. 

They could kill two birds with one stone. Patroclus takes his thumb away from Achilles' lips and unzips his pants. Achilles groans in relief as his erection is freed. Patroclus wouldn't mind taking Achilles in his mouth and sucking him off, lavishing his boyfriend slowly with his tongue until he's sobbing for relief, but maybe another time. For now, Patroclus is just as desperate for friction. 

He pulls down his own pants down to his knees and shuffles forward until their clothed dicks are pressed together. Patroclus' mouth falls open at the pressure. The heat between Achilles' legs is welcoming, and Patroclus is helpless to do much more than rut against his boyfriend's erection with a strangled cry. 

Achilles scrunches his face up in pleasure. He bucks his hips up to meet Patroclus' as he rocks shallowly against him. There's screams coming from the movie: something to do with one of the characters being killed in her sleep. Patroclus hasn't exactly been paying close attention. He takes the coverage from the noise to be as loud as he wants, gasping and grunting as he rubs their erections together. 

Patroclus needs more than this, more than frotting against Achilles like a horny teenager about to come in his pants. He palms for the lube as he continues to roll their hips together. Patroclus can't stop, not even for a second. If he does, he'll surely stop breathing. Achilles keeps a steel grip on Patroclus' leg, nails digging into his thigh. The breath is punched out of him each time their erections rub together fluidly, unable to do much more than tremble and whimper. 

He squirts a fair amount of lube onto his hand and warms it with his fingers. When he's ready, Patroclus reluctantly stops his hips in order to pull down Achilles' boxers. Achilles lets out a sob at the loss of contact, back arching off the bed of the truck as if searching for Patroclus. He hushes his boyfriend with one hand caressing the side of his face.

"Let me take care of you," Patroclus murmurs tenderly. His heart aches terribly with how much he cares for Achilles. The love he feels is overwhelming, like it's going to make Patroclus burst at the seams and he'll never be able to recover. 

Achilles exhales roughly and covers Patroclus' hand with his own. He tangles their fingers together, gripping tightly. 

His boxers are pulled off along with his jeans and discarded to the corner of the truck bed. Achilles shivers when he's exposed to the night air, so Patroclus pulls a blanket over both of them to shield him from the chill. He blows a puff of warm air onto his lubed fingers before pressing one between Achilles' legs. Achilles flinches at the intrusion. 

"All good?" Patroclus asks. He pauses, his finger poised over Achilles' hole. 

His boyfriend nods weakly. "All good." Patroclus smiles slightly. Achilles is brave. He'd be alright. 

He presses in slowly to his first knuckle. Achilles gasps, tightening around Patroclus inside of him. He's always especially tender with the first penetration. Patroclus rubs his thumb in circles along the slope of Achilles' cheek, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. "Stay relaxed, okay? It'll make it easier on you." Achilles nods. It takes him a moment, but he manages to loosen up enough for Patroclus to push the rest of the way in. 

Achilles takes another finger rather well. He tenses at first, but forces himself to relax. He's always so perfect, so pliant under Patroclus' hand. Achilles might be the more outgoing of the two, always happy to shower Patroclus in his love and affection, but Patroclus has learned the more intimate side of his boyfriend as well. The gentle lover who is so obedient and so eager to please. He thinks it's just as special, the flip side to the coin he's so thankful to have been given. 

His boyfriend wriggles under him as Patroclus scissors him open. "I'm ready," he grumbles, clenching around Patroclus' fingers. "Put it in now." Always so impatient. Patroclus raises his eyebrows. 

"You're still tight."

"It's better that way."

With a sigh, Patroclus takes his fingers out and wrinkles his nose at the gross squelch that comes with them. Achilles' hole flutters desperately around the accompanying emptiness. 

Patroclus grabs a condom and rips it open with his teeth. He's so hard in his boxers, and Achilles looks so good underneath him. His expression is strained as he waits for Patroclus to roll the condom on. "You're taking too long. Just go without it," Achilles says. "It'll feel better too." 

"I'm not dealing with the mess that'll make," Patroclus argues. As much as he'd love to fuck Achilles raw, it was a long drive back to their school for him to wash himself out. Patroclus could already hear the complaining if he listened to his boyfriend. The condom goes on in one fluid movement of his wrist. 

Achilles has never been patient. He whines pitifully, one hand around his dick to give himself some relief. Patroclus thinks he could come right now just watching Achilles writhe as he strokes himself. He grips his own dick and slathers lube on in a rush to push inside of him. 

Patroclus positions himself over Achilles, pinning him down with his elbows leaning on either side of his boyfriend's head. Achilles holds his face in his hands. He touches Patroclus so tenderly, eyes so full of love that Patroclus isn't sure what to do with himself. 

He spreads Achilles' thighs apart and lines up with his hole. Patroclus presses his head inside with a choked moan. It's so warm, so incredibly tight that he has to pause so he doesn't orgasm right away. His boyfriend tangles his fingers tightly in Patroclus' hair and holds on as Patroclus feeds the rest of his dick into Achilles' hole. 

There's yelling and screaming during the movie, and just in time. Achilles tips his head back and cries out when Patroclus hits his prostate. Patroclus hesitates, looking around wide-eyed in case anyone heard. There's no flashlights pointed their way, no one getting out of their car. Achilles pulls his hair to gain his attention once more. 

"More," he gasps, grinding his hips down onto Patroclus' cock. "More, _God_ , please Pat-" His blond curls stick to his sweat-dampened forehead. Patroclus can't help but pause to brush the loose strands to the side. 

He pulls out and thrusts back in hard enough to make the truck sway. It feels incredible around him. Patroclus can't help but want to take and take and _take_ for himself. He'd waited so long for this, loved his friend in silence for too much time. He figures he could at least indulge himself this much. 

Patroclus picks up the speed until he's using pure momentum to slam into Achilles meanly. The truck rocks and creaks underneath them, threatening to give them away. Each thrust he angles at his boyfriend's sweet spot, hitting it with each slap of his hips against Achilles'. It's so incredibly loud with the contact of damp skin and Achilles groaning underneath him, but for once, Patroclus can't find it in himself to care. Fuck it if someone caught them. He wouldn't stop until his golden boy was satisfied. 

Achilles chants Patroclus' name like a prayer, toes curling and thighs squeezing around him tightly. _Patroclus, Patroclus, Patroclus._ Like it's the only word he's ever known, like it'll be the last thing Achilles will ever say. His palms are sweaty against Patroclus' face, slipping down his moistened cheeks. 

He's so helpless as he unravels at the seams. Tears start to stream down Achilles' face and his voice is wet as he gets closer to his orgasm. Patroclus can only huff as he fucks his boyfriend like he deserves, treats him like he's royalty in need of being served. His back is starting to hurt from keeping up the rough rhythm, but Patroclus could never dare think of stopping. 

Achilles starts to scream as he tightens around Patroclus. He has just enough time to stuff his fingers in Achilles' mouth to stifle his voice before he's coming hard, ass milking Patroclus' cock as his seed shoots across his bare stomach. Achilles groans around Patroclus' fingers, sucking them tiredly as he comes down from his high. He's still so tight around Patroclus as if holding him in place. It only takes a few more thrusts before Patroclus is burying his face in Achilles' shoulder and following him in his orgasm. Achilles rubs his back sweetly while his body shakes with his climax. 

Patroclus feels as if he's run a marathon. His limbs are like jello splayed out around him. He collapses on top of Achilles, his boyfriend grunting at the added weight on top of him. His dick is soft inside of Achilles, but Patroclus couldn’t find the energy to pull out. 

The movie drills on in the background. “How much did you pay for this?” Patroclus asks hoarsely.

Achilles runs his fingers along Patroclus’ spine. “Twelve bucks.” He grins up at him. “And might I say, it's the best twelve bucks I’ve ever spent.” Patroclus rolls his eyes. He has no idea how Achilles recovers so quickly every time they had sex. Patroclus' mind would still be wiped clean from ecstasy, and Achilles would be shaking him from his daze asking for another round. 

Patroclus rolls off his boyfriend and onto the bed. He ties off the condom and throws it to the side before tucking himself into Achilles’ outstretched arm. “Wake me up when the movie is over,” he mumbles against Achilles’ bicep.

But before sleep can take him, Achilles is sitting up, and Patroclus’ head falls and hits one of the pillows. He glares up at Achilles. How dare his cushion leave him? “We gotta watch the rest of it!” Achilles insists. “It’s a classic, Pat!” 

Patroclus rubs his face with one hand and sighs. He supposes Achilles is going to get the most out of his twelve bucks.

… 

"I don't understand how any of this is supposed to be scary," Patroclus says. He reaches between them and takes a handful of popcorn for himself from the open bag. 

"Well, it's the whole idea that your nightmares could actually kill you." He sits pressed against Achilles' side, head on his shoulder. They share a blanket draped over their shoulders as well as one covering their legs. Patroclus has his legs crossed over Achilles', and his boyfriend's hand wanders mindlessly up and down his thigh. "Would you stay up all night with me to keep Freddy Krueger from murdering me in my sleep?" Achilles asks. 

Patroclus hums as if he's thinking as he watches the end of the movie play out. The longer he keeps the act up, the deeper Achilles frowns. "I dunno," Patroclus finally teases. "What's in it for me?" 

Achilles pouts. "The pleasure of having a living boyfriend?" He pinches Patroclus on the hip. 

"Freddy wouldn't want you anyways," Patroclus says. He wraps his arms around Achilles' bicep and hugs him tightly. "You'd annoy him until he woke you up." 

Achilles scoffs in disbelief. He steals a piece of popcorn from their bag and throws it at Patroclus' face. It bounces off his nose and falls onto his lap, and Patroclus can't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to finish this in time for valentine's day but oh well! college au still has me in a choke hold... it's the only way i can cope with writing angst in my other fic haha. thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kenzsza/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kenzsza/), or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenzsza) for updates or just for fun :)


End file.
